Aqui Conmigo
by Lady Amara Malfoy
Summary: el amor no siempre nace como quieres... y conservarlo, es tu razón de vivir.


Aquí…Conmigo…

**Aquí…Conmigo…**

**Capitulo: 1**

**Desde Diferentes Ángulos.**

And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

And I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

**Dido**

**HERE WITH ME**

_**Life for R**__**ent.**_

Despertó en medio de la noche por que su cuerpo de pronto sintió frió… y junto a él había algo calido que se movía lentamente

Se incorporo de su cama… la vista ante el era desconcertante…

Esa no era su habitación, por ende no era su cama… y peor aun… ese no era su castillo.

A su lado, yacía una joven de no más de 23 años, estaba completamente dormida, con su largo cabello suelto y cubierta apenas por una suave sabana blanca, aunque eso no ocultaba su marcada desnudez…

Poco o nada podía recordar… y cuando lo hizo, recordó la ceremonia… recordó la festividad, los interminables brindis que se ofrecieron por los futuros y después por los esposos…

Era más que obvio que estaba asqueado con tanta celebración…

Aunque eso no era lo que lo tenía molesto… si no el hecho de que se estaba casando… y no precisamente por que el hubiese querido…

Todos estaban del lado de la razón y el sacrificio… de la necesidad de paz y la estabilidad de los reinos… de la unión y la cooperación… de la eliminación de clanes y la destrucción de credos prejuiciosos… y siendo el único capaz de solucionar el problema de división, no tuvo otra más que acceder a casarse…

Recordó como estaba vestido y su reflejo en el espejo… mirando sus profundos ojos rubís brillando con intensidad… sus manos estrujando fuertemente su espada envainada…su cabello, aunque peinado mil veces, seguía siendo tan rebelde como cuando era joven…

Entonces la recordó a ella… recordó su largo vestido blanco y el gran velo blanco que cubría su cuerpo entero… se veía como un ángel que bajaba del cielo… como un Ryujin que descendía de Atlantis para casarse con él…

No era tan mala la idea… tenía que aceptar que era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en toda su vida… pero pasar la vida con alguien que no conoces no era su plan existencial…

Recordó también que ella apenas si levantaba su rostro, miraba insistentemente el piso y de vez en cuando, la escuchaba orar por paciencia y resignación… al parecer ella también sufría… y no la podía culpar…

Pero la noche llego y con ella las dificultades para ambos…ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, y las pocas palabras que se cruzaron habían sido sus votos nupciales… ¿Cómo podría el explicar que no quería hacer nada y que solo quería dormir?...

Pero la tradición, era la tradición…

El le hablo… y por unos minutos entablaron una ligera platica… ambos se dijeron que no querían estar juntos, ni mucho menos tener que cumplir con la tradición, por lo que él dormiría en un futón de descanso que se utilizaba para las siestas y ella en la cama, ambos vestidos para que no se sintieran incómodos... y brindaron con un vaso de agua simple…

La poción tardo segundos en hacer efectos en ambos…

A ella le comenzó a dar muchísimo calor y la sensibilidad de sus manos se incremento en segundos… y una extraña necesidad de abrazarlo a él, se estaba posesionando de su cuerpo…

Para él, una extraña angustia comenzó apoderarse de su razón… solo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo… pero le daba pánico darse cuenta de que era lo que su cuerpo pedía…

Pero ella realmente se había puesto muy mal… comenzó a sollozar… y entre balbuceos, declaro que eso solo podía ser algún preparado de las viejas hechiceras de su padre para obligarla a cumplir con su obligación de esposa…

El también acepto esa realidad… pero su angustia no era tan grande como la que ella tenía… se acerco solo para reconfortarla con una palabra… la tomo de un brazo y giro su rostro para verla a los ojos… se perdió en su mirada... en su piel morena clara…en sus ojos ambarinos, en su largo y ondulado cabello castaño… en sus labios rojos que estaban entreabiertos tratando de regular su respiración... aunque sentía que lo estaban invitando a tomar posesión de ellos…

No lo resistió, y en movimiento simple y ágil, rodeo el bien torneado cuerpo de su ahora esposa y reclamo la posesión de esos labios en un beso apasionado y cargado de deseo…

Aunque solo recordaba algunos momentos… fue capaz de recordar que ella no se resistió, que la beso con anhelo y que fue besado de la misma manera… recordó la textura de la piel que besaba, del sabor embriagante que cataba sin pudor de la piel de su vientre y lo intoxicante que fue probar sus senos… de lo increíble que se sentía estar atrapado con las manos entrelazadas y recostado en la cama mientras ella recorría a besos la piel de su pecho y cuello…

Fue capaz incluso de recordar el suave aroma de su piel y sobre todo, los gemidos con su nombre que de sus labios arrancaba ante la más mínima caricia a su cuerpo… incluso los que el exclamaba al sentirse tocado por esas pequeñas y suaves manos…

Pero recordar como marco la posesión de ese cuerpo fue aun más desconcertante…

No había vivido algo tan lleno de satisfacción en toda su vida… y vivir algo así lo hacía sentirse bastante bien…

Había tratado de ser cuidadoso aún y cuando el deseo lo estaba dominando, trato de ir lento y cuidadoso, sobre todo cuando fue capaz de robarse la pureza de su esposa y convertirla en una mujer… sintió la resistencia natural de ese cuerpo… y gimió fuertemente al vencer el obstáculo… al contrario ella sollozo al sentir la invasión… le clavo las uñas en la espalda y se arqueo de dolor…

Tuvo que resistir los ímpetus salvajes de su cuerpo y espero hasta que ella diera su consentimiento para seguir… aunque nunca supo en que momento fue cuando ambos se movían al compás y en sincronía arrancando apasionados gemidos de placer por lo que estaban haciendo…

Pronto sintió que el cuerpo de ella se estaba tensando y el procuro en cada embiste un mayor placer para ambos al tiempo que la besaba con vehemencia… y al momento que ella dio un ultimo gemido clamando por él, percibió que su hombría era atenazada por el cuerpo de su esposa y en un ultimo y certero movimiento, sintió como se derramaba dentro de ella… conociendo por primera vez lo que era el verdadero placer de estar vivo…sobre todo, del placer de haber poseído a una mujer…

Busco su rostro y beso sus labios… ella aun no abría los ojos y trataba sin éxito de regular su respiración agitada, y cuando por fin abrió sus ojos, el se dio cuenta de sus lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas… se asusto, y cuando iba a decir algo, ella lo interrumpió con un beso calido en sus labios, otro en su mejilla y otro en su ojo, para después sonreírle y acariciar su rostro…el cerró sus ojos tratando de gravarse esa caricia en su memoria, y sonrió feliz por esa dulce caricia…

La volvió a besar, pero sintió que esta vez el beso fue diferente… había amor en sus labios… y eso era demasiado dulce y tierno…

Ella acomodo la cabeza de su esposo en el espacio de su cuello y pecho, ambos se abrazaron suavemente y dejaron que el sueño los venciera…

Ahora sabía por que de pronto sintió frió… seguramente ambos se separaron y ella solo logro cubrirse con la sabana para seguir tibia, pero el nunca había sido cuidadoso con su modo de dormir y seguramente se había destapado y enfriado sin resistencia…

Se devolvió a su lugar y se acerco lentamente a ella, tratando de no despertarla… retiro un poco algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro solo para admirar más ese rostro de diosa que ella tenia… se sonrió estupidamente al notar lo cursi que se estaba volviendo de la noche a la mañana… bueno… no de la noche a la mañana… si no de la noche a la madrugada…

Recorrió suavemente sus facciones… y grabo la textura de su piel, toco su largo cabello y no se resistió a acércalo a su nariz para sentir su aroma... Sentir su suavidad y besarlo tiernamente.

Supo que era muy afortunado de tener una esposa como ella… aunque una duda lo asalto…

¿Acaso todo eso que vivieron fue producto del narcótico de las viejas y no de sus sentimientos?... ¿lo rechazaría después?... ¿lo odiaría por la osadía o lo aceptaría?...

… por que el ya estaba enamorado… y le dolería que lo rechazara… pero más le dolería saber que ahora sería causante de un gran pesar para ella… aunque viviría para que ella llegara amarlo…

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que ella estaba despertando, y cuando lo noto, sintió con alegría como ella buscaba a tientas su cuerpo… el solo resistió las ganas de despertarla… y sonrió con regocijo cuando ella al tocar su pecho, se deslizo hasta el y coloco su cabeza en el, mientras que lo abrazaba con una mano y la otra la escondía a un lado debajo de ella... para después… como si fuera un mantra divino, suspiro tiernamente su nombre, antes de nuevamente perderse en el mundo de los sueños…

Al menos ahora sabía que ella si sentía algo por él… eso era algo realmente bueno…

… ahora solo era cuestión de trabajar en su felicidad y lograr que su corazón se abriera completamente a él…

… las lunas que adornaban el cielo se lograban ver desde el ventanal… ambas brillaban con fuerza y derramaban su luz en la habitación de los próximos soberanos de dos reinos, los cuales ahora estaban unidos…

En unos años llevarían el nombre de la nación más importante de Gaia, Fanelia, irónicamente, la más desprotegida, ahora pasaba a ser la más poderosa… y con la unión de sus soberanos, ambas se fusionaban para convertirse en un gran imperio…

… antes de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse al reconfortante sueño que lo invadía… clavo su mirada en la luna fantasma… y pidió ayuda al dueño de los cielos para que su matrimonio fuera próspero…

Recobro el sentido de si misma, la poca luz de las lunas que se colaba por el ventanal la había despertado… sin abrir los ojos escucho las suaves gotas de lluvia que caían afuera y golpeaban los cristales logrando un sonido muy relajante, sentía frió, pero un cuerpo calido estaba a su lado y unos fuertes y calidos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo con instinto posesivo, abrió los ojos despacio.

Ahí estaba él… su motivo para no tener sueño…

Lo había odiado tan pronto lo vio en la entrada de su castillo… Era el heredero de el imperio más poderoso de Gaia… tenía todo lo que otros reinos pudiesen desear… claro estaba que ella no deseaba ni siquiera saber de la existencia de ese lugar…

Un año atrás se había llegado a la conclusión de que ambos reinos debían unirse, ya que no había otros posibles herederos disponibles…

Asturia estaba gobernada por la los reyes Dryden y Millerna… Bashram, de todos sus herederos, los únicos disponibles eran princesas malcriadas… y su reino no tenía príncipes con edad suficiente como para casarse… con Freid era imposible… el joven soberano apenas si tenía 6 años… y con Zaybach… con esa nación tenían una guerra despiadada… el único reino que quedaba era Fanelia… y las cosas no podían estar mejor para su padre…

Era como un sueño perfecto que el soberano de Fanelia fuera soltero y no se le conocía ni una sola aventura con alguna mujer de su reino… en cambio a su hermano, se le sabía que estaba frecuentando a cierta jovencita… bueno… eso no importaba… importaba el hecho que su padre acudió personalmente a visitar al soberano de Fanelia y le explico sus motivos…

Estuvieron semanas enteras discutiendo sobre el asunto… hasta que el rey accedió al matrimonio…

Cuando le dieron la noticia estaba furiosa… grito a los cuatro vientos que ella no se quería casar, que quería su libertad y estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera, incluso abdicar a favor de su hermana para que heredera el imperio… pero sus motivos no fueron escuchados… hablaron que ya estaba muy grande como para seguir soltera y que había rumores que sus motivos para seguir soltera.

Se ofendió con los comentarios, aun así peleo y lloro desconsoladamente… cuatro horas después de tanta discusión, termino aceptando… estaba cansada de tanto llorar y apenas si se podía mantener de pie, estaba recargada de su nana cuando susurro que hicieran lo que quisieran… ella ya estaba vencida.

El día de la boda todos estaban corriendo de un lugar a otro, estaba asqueada con la celebración y los comentarios de las viejas que llegaban para felicitarla la tenían molesta…

Ahora que lo recordaba… una de ellas había entrado con una botella de agua y cuando salio la botella ya estaba vacía y al salir la vieja todas las demás salieron con ella…

No se preocupo, tal vez la había bebido cuando ella no se había fijado…

La arreglaron sin contratiempo… estaba muy dócil y no era difícil hacer que hiciera algo.

Para los sirvientes verla con la guardia baja era inaudito, preocupo a sus damas de compañía y estas trataron que se desahogara, era obvio que la desesperación la estaba consumiendo… pero nada lograron, solo que las mirara con los ojos fríos e inexpresivos…

Se coloco en su lugar en la litera que la trasladaría hasta el templo… en el camino, su rostro y cuerpo fue cubierto por un enorme velo blanco con destellos diamantinos… no podía quejarse, el vestido era hermoso, un millón de veces mejor de lo que había imaginado… él se lo había regalado en un gesto amable y cordial, y aunque en un principio se negó a verlo, cuando lo vio en su habitación desplegado en un maniquí de su altura y complexión, se quedo con los ojos deslumbrados… se le escapo una sonrisa, aunque de inmediato la retiro al recordar su destino…

El trayecto era relativamente corto, y aunque iban a relativa velocidad, se le estaba haciendo eterno…

Cuando la litera en la que el viajaba se encontró con la suya en el cruce rumbo al templo, se quedo perpleja al verlo… se veía sumamente atractivo... mejor de lo que se veía cuando llego a su palacio… de inmediato tuvo una duda, ¿realmente era un sacrificio casarse con alguien tan atractivo como el?...

…las veces que se habían cruzado en los jardines, ella se había comportado muy feo con él, incluso de manera grosera… a lo que el nunca respondió ni se quejo… era extraño estar con el y observar su comportamiento, a las semanas las cosas fueron mejor… pero no había amor de por medio, solo responsabilidad y obligación para con todos los habitantes de ambos reinos… solo estuvo unas semanas y después regreso a su reino, mantenían una escueta correspondencia para mantenerse al tanto de los preparativos para la boda… y dos meses después lo había vuelto a ver…

Reconoció con pánico que ya no le incomodaba su presencia, incluso ambos se buscaban inconscientemente para platicar… incluso el acudía a los pequeños recitales que ella daba a los niños y se quedaba ensimismado observándola… pero la molestia en el corazón de ella aun seguía latente… y de vez en cuando volvía a su carácter poco amigable…

Hasta que un día comenzaron una discusión… se enfrascaron tan feo que llamaron la atención de varios sirvientes y uno de ellos acudió a llamar al padre de ella para que los separaran… aunque eso no fue necesario… cuando llego el rey, noto con agrado como él se acerco a ella, la abrazo tomando las manos de ella y las llevo con sus manos a las espalda, envolviéndola con sus brazos y después la beso apasionadamente… en un principio se resistió y pataleo, pero fue más grande era la emoción que comenzó a corresponder el beso… su primero para ser exactos…

Se perdió en el beso y comenzó a responderlo con una extraña y retorcida forma de deseo que no supo de donde emergió, y aunque fueron unos segundos, sintió una gran emoción de probar los labios de él… aunque la cordura regreso de golpe y ella se soltó del abrazo y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, corrió rumbo a su habitación… y no volvió a salir por varios días, hasta que el ya se había ido…

De eso ya habían pasado meses… ahora se encaminaba al altar… le era extraño ver tanta felicidad en el rostro de los ciudadanos de ambos reinos… Tanta Alegría, tanto regocijo… y ella estaba desolada…

La caminata por el pasillo fue relativamente corta… y la ceremonia duro algunos minutos, al finalizar, ambos se dieron un beso... Uno muy cargado de ternura y respeto… todos celebraron eufóricos…

Al llegar la hora de retirarse a su habitación, los nervios comenzaron a carcomerla de a poco en poco… no sabía a ciencia cierta como se pondría la situación… pero lejos estaba de calmarse… oró por paciencia y resignación, también por un poco de cordura… no era su plan hacer una estupidez que luego le saliera muy caro remediar…

El entablo una platica ligera, explico que no quería tocarla… ¿no quería?... eso era inaudito… por otro lado eso significaba que ella estaría bien y que nada malo ocurriría… ella también hablo… le dejo en claro que tampoco era intención de ella cumplir con la tradición… fue idea de ella brindar su primer acuerdo con un vaso de agua…

A los segundos sintió una onda calida recorrerla de pies a cabeza… una extraña sensación comenzó a desesperarla… sus manos y pies se habían vuelto sensibles… y sintió con pánico como su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, sobre todo su entrepierna…

El noto su angustia y exclamo sentirse igual… ambos llegaron a la conclusión que alguien había puesto algo en el agua y habían caído en la trampa…

El se acerco para reconfortarla… o al menos eso presintió ella… pero cuando la giro para verlo a los ojos, solo sintió como el se abalanzaba contra sus labios y reclamo la posesión de ellos con un beso lo suficientemente apasionado como para hacerla perder la cordura…

Sin pudor… ambos se arrancaron literalmente la ropa, se sintió palpitar en cada beso a su cuello, suspiro sin descanso cuando lo sintió deleitándose con la piel de su vientre y gimió fuertemente cuando sintió la boca de su esposo recorrer la piel de sus senos…

Se dejo llevar por la emoción y el deseo… y en un movimiento limpio, invirtió los papeles y ahora ella se encargaba de recorrer los músculos del pecho de su esposo con pasión…

Entro en delirio cuando el volvió a invertir los papeles y comenzó a robarse su más grande secreto… aun no vencía el obstáculo natural de su cuerpo y lo único que podía hacer era gemir el nombre de él, clamando por más sensaciones… arqueo su cuerpo al sentir la invasión y ruptura de la barrera… le clavo las uñas en la espalda y lo araño… dolía… pero era un dolor que comenzó a ceder hasta convertirse en un inmenso placer… ahora era toda una mujer… y con movimientos instintivos, se movía al compás que ambos marcaban…

Ambos gemían por lo que estaban haciendo… y realmente lo estaban disfrutando… de pronto una onda muy calida comenzó a recorrerla desde la punta de los pies y manos hasta su entrepierna… los embistes de su esposo eran demasiado certeras y al parecer no resistiría por mucho tiempo, sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y en un fuerte gemido exclamo el nombre de su esposo con delicia… al tiempo que el también gemía el nombre de ella y derramo su esencia en su interior, llenándola de jubilo al saber que el también estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella…

…Sabiendo que ella era la razón de esa sensación…

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y trato de regular su respiración sin éxito alguno… solo sintió cuando el la volvió a besar y respondió a ese beso…

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y noto como el se asusto al ver las lagrimas de sus ojos recorrer sus mejillas… lo tranquilizo con un beso y no lo dejo hablar… beso sus labios, su mejilla y su ojo, le sonrió y acaricio su rostro suavemente, respondiendo el con una sonrisa cargada de felicidad y un beso que le supo a verdadero amor…

Con sus manos, acomodo la cabeza de su esposo en el espacio de su pecho y cuello… no supo cuando fue, pero se quedo profundamente dormida…

Sabia que muchas de las emociones que había vivido fueron por culpa del narcótico de las viejas… ¿pero estaba segura que solo fue eso?...

Ahora revisaba la situación en la que estaba…

Bueno… ahora estaba casada, era oficialmente la heredera del reino de su padre, poseía la tercer flota militar más grande de toda Gaia, muy por encima de Freid, Asturia y Bashram… era la esposa del rey de Fanelia, el día anterior había sido la boda, estaba en su habitación, desnuda, acostada recargada en el pecho de su esposo, había hecho algo que le provocaba vergüenza mezclada con satisfacción… y extrañamente se sentía realmente bien de estar así.

Aun podía sentir arder la piel al recordar los besos que dio y sobre todo los que recibió… incluso su interior aun estaba adolorido por obvias razones, sin embargo no era tan incomodo.

Comenzó a observar el rostro de su esposo… era muy atractivo… emanaba una paz reconfortante, los músculos de su cuerpo estaban bien marcados y aun y cuando había luchado en algunas batallas, su piel era suave y tibia… entonces noto que no había nada que la separaba de el, y que su piel estaba unida a la suya, podía sentir su calor en todo su cuerpo sin una sola barrera… su rostro se volvió del color de la grana…

Pronto la lluvia comenzó acrecentarse, un relámpago la sobresalto y el estruendo del trueno la hizo buscar refugio en el pecho de su esposo…

- tranquila- escucho la firme pero amable voz de su esposo mientras la abrazaba más contra su pecho haciéndola sentirse segura- estas aquí… conmigo…

Continúa Capítulo 2

Flash, Flash, Flash Informativo…

Al más puro estilo de Zukara Love…

Flash, Flash, Flash Informativo…

**OK… ahora si cometí la más grande de mis gachadas… ¡LOS DEJE INTRIGADOS POR QUE NO DIJE QUIEN ERA QUIEN!... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH… ódienme por favor… ¡YO SE LOS PIDO!**

**No se preocupen, en el siguiente capitulo les iré diciendo quien es quien y por que pasaron las cosas.**

**Así que no se me alboroten, ni se me desmayen, ni me quieran linchar… las cosas apenas se están calentando y se van a poner al rojo vivo por ahí… por ahora los deje con un Lemmon leve, les prometo que les daré uno enserio… por ahora solo les dejo esto para que se intriguen y lean mi historia…**

**¿Qué por que escribo acerca de Escaflowne?… muy fácil… hace diez años, cuando tenía 14 años (ah que tiempos aquellos XD), escuche por primera vez de escaflowne y eso por Internet, me quede traumada con un personaje en especifico… me prendí de el y hasta la fecha no se me ha pasado la euforia al verlo… así comencé a escribir una extraña historia del personaje… aunque no sabia que ese escrito se llamaba Fan Fic ni mucho menos que había personas que escribieran esas ondas…**

**Hoy, después de mucho pensamiento y celebración profunda en mi cabeza, decido publicarlo para que mis lectores, muchos de ellos Avatarianos, me lean y los que son Escaflonicos, pues me conozcan… **

**La verdad me costo mucho trabajo animarme ya que es mi primer fanfic oficialmente escrito en mi vida y mi imaginación pues no era mucha, así que no sean malitos… déjenme un Review para saber si les gusto, si no, pues ni modo, nada más lo borro y listo, Aquí no paso nada… **

**Okis… me despido, no sin antes agradecer a mis amigas MARCE YUKO y ****Hotaru Albatou**

**¡Mira Hotaru!… ya comencé a publicar el de Escaflowne… don't Worry… el que va íntegramente dedicado a ti, lo sigo escribiendo y pronto lo subiré…XDD**

**Próxima actualización en tres semanas…**

**¡NOS VEMOS!, Atentamente:**

**. , - º - , + , - ' - , . Z u k a r a L o v e . , - - , + , - ´ º - , . **


End file.
